


Mad House

by QueenEmpath



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adrian and Don are around Losers' age, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they're cool too, Audra and Patty will join the team too, Ben and Beverly aren't your average vanilla couple, Bev live with her aunt, Bi Richie, But Eddie and Carrie’s mom's suck, Carrie isn't telekinetic, Carrie will join later, Characters could be bit ooc, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie, Gay Stan, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Group chat, Live intraction, Losers Club (IT) Group Chat, Losers are around 17-18, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Reddie isn't yet, Richie’s parents are good parents, Stranbrough is dating, bi bill, no pennywise, pan mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: king of trash- wait, if i’m Kim Mike gotta be my KanyeTiny ball of fury- umking of trash- don't get me wrong. Ed's baby i love you but can't go against the aestheticfarm boi- thanks rich but don't want Eddie murdering me in my sleepTiny ball of fury- MIKEfarm boi- WHATTiny ball of fury- shut up!
Relationships: Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Kay McCall, Beverly Marsh/Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Carrie White
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first It fic, please be kind. I know there’s plenty of gc fic but I wanted to try it too.
> 
> Names in gc  
> king of trash- Richie  
> Tiny ball of fury- Eddie  
> marc stanthony- Stan  
> Billy-O-Patra- Bill  
> farm boi-Mike  
> cutie patootie- Ben

  1. **Losers Club**



(Sunday 2:00 am)

**king of trash** \- Guys

**king of trash** \- GUYS!

**king of trash** \- i wanna ask a VERY important question

**king of trash** \- what Kardashian are you?

**marc stanthony** \- Richard

**king of trash** \- yes stanial?

**marc stanthony** \- Go to fucking sleep

**king of thrash** \- wow mood

* * *

(Monday 4:30 pm)

**Billy-O-Patra-** to answer your question, I’m Kim

**king of trash** \- nah uh i’m Kim since i’m star of the group

**Billy-O-Patra-** you’re definitely Khloe, since you’re the dramatic one 

**king of trash** \- LIES

**farm boi** \- Richie, last week you literally shouted WHY KEREN WHY! at Mrs Dewis, when she asks you to take part in math quiz.

**king of trash** \- she was picking on me! 

**cutie patootie** \- but Richie, you’re a. ace student in math

**king of trash** \- your point Benjamin

**Tiny ball of fury** \- urgh, can't you guys shut up, I’m trying to sleep

**farm boi** \- at 4:30? 

**King of trash** \- heY no bullying my eds 

**Billy-O-Patra-** Don’t call me eds

**farm boi** \- don't call me eds

**cutie patootie** \- DON'T CALL ME EDS

**marc stanthony-** Don't call me Eds

**Flaming queen** \- Don’t call me eds!

**Tiny ball of fury** \- DON'T FUCKING CALL ME EDS!

**Tiny ball of fury** \- fuck you guys!

* * *

(Monday 7:00 pm)

**Flaming queen** \- btw I'm Kourtney. coz i’m level headed and chill

**Billy-O-Patra-** more like coz you’re bossy

**Flaming queen** \- shut up Bill

**cutie patootie** \- I don't think Bev is bossy

**Flaming queen** \- aww Ben ❤️❤️❤️

**Tiny ball of fury** \- of course, you’ll side with your mistress

**Tiny ball of fury** \- MUSE

  
  


**_Billy-O-Patra_ ** _ changed  _ **_Flaming queen’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Master!_ **

**_Billy-O-Patra_ ** _ changed  _ **_cutie patootie’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Pet_ ** __

**king of trash-** oooooooohhhh kinky 😏

**Tiny ball of fury** \- Beep Beep Richie!

* * *

(Monday 11:pm)

**king of trash** \- so back to kard-ASS-ins

_ T _ _ iny ball of fury is typing _

**king of trash** \- wait, if i’m Kim Mike gotta be my Kanye

**Tiny ball of fury** \- um

**king of trash** \- don't get me wrong. Ed's baby i love you but can't go against the aesthetic

**farm boi** \- thanks rich but don't want Eddie murdering me in my sleep

**Tiny ball of fury** \- MIKE

**farm boi** \- WHAT

**Tiny ball of fury** \- shut up!

**Pet** \- what about Kendall and Kylie?

**Tiny ball of fury** \- Ben, you too

**Pet-** uh, I might also watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians

**marc stanthony** \- for What? 

**king of trash** \- for their ASSES of course

__ __ _ marc stanthony is typing _

**Pet-** uh, I watch it for drama

**Tiny ball of fury** \- Ben that gay! 

**Pet** \- No, it's not. i’m sure many straight guys watch kuwtk 

**Master!** \- that’s heterophobic Eddie

**king of trash** \- hey Bill isn't your friend Audra Philip like so pretty. She could be like be our Kendall

**Billy-O-Patra** \- yes! Audra is VERY pretty 

**Pet** \- now, we need a Kylie

**marc stanthony** \- yeah, now you need a girl with really big lips.

**king of trash** \- X-CUSE ME! 

**Billy-O-Patra** \-- Kylie is hot af

**_marc stanthony_ ** _ left the chat _

**Billy-O-Patra** \-- ?

**Master!** \- Richie, why did you encourage Bill to talk about hot girls. You know Stan think Bill will leave him for a girl

**Billy-O-Patra** \-- WHAT?

**Master!** \- shit wrong chat

**king of trash** \- 🙈

**Billy-O-Patra--** what BEV

**Billy-O-Patra--** RICHIE

* * *

  
  


**_Private Chat_ **

**_Dumb >>>Dumber_ **

(Tuesday 1:00 am)

**Dumb-** HA now stan is not gonna tell you anything either

**Dumber** \- omg sorry richie

**Dumb** \- don't say sorry to me

  
  


**_Private chat_ **

**_Bev >>> Stan_ **

(Tuesday 6:30 am)

**Bev-** Stan i’m sorry

_ Read by Stan _

**Bev-** Stan please

_ Read by Stan  _

**Bev-** STAN

_ Read by Stan _

**Bev** \- got dammit!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter 2. This chapter have time skips in gc.. Comments and kudos ?

(Thursday 10:30 am) 

**_Bill added Beverly, Richie, Eddie, Ben and Mike_ **

**_Bill_ ** _ names the chat _ **_Stanbrough crisis_ **

**_Richie_ ** _ changes Eddie’s name to _ **_Eds_ **

**_Eds_ ** _ change their name to _ **_Eddie_ **

**_Richie_ ** _ changes Eddie’s name to _ **_Eds_ **

**_Eds_ ** _ change their name to _ **_Eddie!_ **

**_Richie_ ** _ changes Eddie!’s name to _ **_Eds_ **

**_Eds_ ** _ change their name to _ **_Eddie_ **

**_Richie_ ** _ changes Eddie!’s name to _ **_Eds_ **

**_Beverly_ ** _ change their name to _ **_Bev_ **

**Bill-** ENOUGH!

**Bev-** uh oh

**Richie-** see eds what you've done. now big Bill is mad

**Eds-** I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING!

**Eds-** and don't call me Eds

**Bev-** this can go on alllll dayyyy

**Bill-** GUYS PLEASE 

**Bill-** Stan isn't talking to me or answering my calls or text

**Bev-** he isn't talking to me either

**Richie-** and who's fault is that Bev huh 

**Bev-** Fuck you Richie

**Richie-** no sir, i’m a proper lady. Take me out on a date first 

**Mike-** wow i’m stunned

**Richie-** yey Mikey’s here

**Bev-** Mike please suggest something to help Bill

**Mike-** try to get Stan alone and tell him that all his worries are for no reason 

**Richie-** mikey! I got an idea of of your idea

**Eds-** huh

**Richie-** don't stress your pretty little heads eds

_ Eds is typing  _

**Richie-** big bill I got an idea but we need georgie’s help

**Bill-** Georgie?

**Richie-** stan the man is basically whipped when it comes to georgie 

**Ben-** uh, guys we are in the middle of a class and Mr Avery is staring at me

**Richie-** I can beat Avery any time

**Eds-** yeah sure. You can't even beat Hank the janitor and he's frail as fuck

**Eds-** you're a twank Richie 

**Richie-** that's not what Mrs K said last night 

**Eds-** fuck you! 

**Ben-** I'm, switching off my phone 

**Bev-** me too

**Mike-** me too

**Bill-** wait GUYS

* * *

(Thursday 8:15 pm)

**_Big Bill >>> Asshole_ **

**Big Bill-** thanks alot dickart!, because of you Georgis learnt cussing

**Asshole-** heY i’m innocent 

**Big Bill-** when I told Georgie the plan he said ”why Stan isn't talking to you billy, did you fucked up? 

**Big Bill** \- FUCKED UP! ffs 

**Asshole-** wait does Georgie knows about you and Staniel? 

**Big Bill-** he's 10 for god’s sake trashmouth he shouldn't know all this!

**Asshole-** ok ok chill. focus on saturday.

**Big Bill** \- and if I get slapped by Stan. It’ll be your fault

* * *

On Saturday, Stan stood outside the Denbrough house. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Bill, he couldn't say no to Georgie. He gently knocked on the door and to his worst luck the door opened by Bill. His hair was dripping wet, he was wearing a green polo shirt with it's buttons open. Stan gulped and looked away

”uh, Stan c-come in” Bill urged. Stan swallowed the air, his throat feet suddenly dry. 

”I’m here to see Georgie '' Stan said flatly. Bill pursed his lips and spoke again

”Come in Stan, p-please” . Stan just nodded and entered. The house felt awfully quiet. Stan looked around then faced Bill

”Where’s Georgie?” he asked. Bill smiled sheepishly 

”Uh, h-he went to aunt P-Polly with m-mom, T-they will return t-t-tomorrow” Bill said looking anywhere but at Stan

”And your dad?”

”D-dad went t-to b-business trip. He w-will r-return next week” Bill said. Stan’s eyes widened in realization. He turned around and started to leave but Bill held he hand.

”W-wait, S-Stan p-please don't go. D-do you h-honestly b-beleive, t-that I-I-I’ll leave you for n-next g-girl who walk by. D-do you t-think so low o-of me?” Bill asked. His stuttering was getting bad as he spoke. Stan’s heart ache for Bill. He pulled that taller boy towards him and hugged him. 

”No Bill, never. It's all my fault” Stan said. Bill just shook his head. He tilt his head a little and kissed Stan’s neck. The curly haired boy jolted at the sensation. He tried to pull away but Bill held him close.

”p-please Stan, stay for the night,” Bill said. Stan blushed.

* * *

**Losers club**

(Sunday 8:00 am)

**_Billy-O-Patra_ ** _ added  _ **_Stan_ ** _ to the groupe _

**_Billy-O-Patra_ ** _ changed  _ **_Stan_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_marc stanthony_ **

**king of trash-** woohoo stan the man is back!

**Billy-O-Patra-** ssshhhhhhh, you’ll wake. he's sleeping

**Master!-** asnnnnnnd how did you know that, huh Bill 😉 

**Billy-O-Patra-** uh, coz we’re together right now

**king of trash** \- ooooooooohhhhhhhhh

**king of trash-** did you make man out of stan the man

**king of trash-** did you guys get your V card punched?

**Tiny ball of fury** \- Beep Beep Richie!

**farm boi-** guys it's too early for this shit 

**Pet-** good morning guys, hey Stan welcome back

**Master!-** good morning Ben ❤️ 

**Pet-** morning Bev ❤️ 

**Tiny ball of fury-** urgh, i’m gagging

**king of trash-** 😉 

**Tiny ball of fury** \- SHUT UP RICHIE! 

**king of trash** \- but I haven't say anything Eds 🥺

**Tiny ball of fury** \- that's the point 

**marc stanthony** \- urgh, can you both PLEASE let me sleep?. Haven't got much last night

**king of trash-** 😏

**Tiny ball of fury-** RICHIE!

* * *

(Friday 10: 30 pm) 

**_Idiot >>> stan the man_ **

**Idiot-** Stan

**Idiot-** Stan!

**Idiot-** stanisl

**Idiot-** STANLEY

**Idiot-** STAN THE MAN

**Idiot-** STANTHONY! 

**stan the man-** WHAT?

**stan the man-** what the fuck, Richie?

**stan the man-** Are you mistaking me for Eddie?

**Idiot-** shut up!

**Idiot-** I wanted to ask you WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK STANLEY

**Idiot-** so the other day. I went to your house to invite you to quarry

**Idiot** your mom told me your out with your girlfriend 

**Idiot-** GIRLFRIEND? really stanley

**Idiot-** who is this girl anyway. Do I know her?

**Idiot-** also the fact that I know you're gay as a fucking rainbow. So what up

**stan the man-** her name is Patty Blum, I met her at the Synagogue 

**Idiot-** look using someone as your beard and toying with their feelings isn't a good thing Stan

**stan the man** \- Look, my dad isn't oh so understanding and supportive like your. I don't think my parents will ever understand and so will Patty’s. That’s why we’re pretending

**Idiot-** does Bill know

**stan the man-** yes

**Idiot-** wait, Patty’s quear too?

**stan the man** \- Yes, and Richie, please don't ever say quear again. It sounds weird 

**Idiot-** ok stanny

**stan the man** \- who knew you have this mature side too Rich

**Idiot-** don't tell others. It’ll ruin my rep

**stan the man** \- I know one person you would like to show this side to.

**Idiot-** shut up staniel

* * *

(Saturday 12:00 am)

❤️  _**Spaghetti my love ❤️ >>>> Chee** _

  
  


❤️  **Spaghetti my love** ❤️- hey, are you awake?

**Chee-** what's wrong Eds?

**❤️ Spaghetti my love ❤️-** uh, I had a fight my mom. She was throwing hissy fit over the fact that I didn't take my meds

❤️  **Spaghetti my love** ❤️- when I told her i’m not gonna take those gazebos, she exploded

**Chee-** come over

❤️  **Spaghetti my love** ❤️- what

**Chee-** I say come over to my house and sleep then sneak back to your house tomorrow 

❤️  **Spaghetti my love** ❤️- But what about your parents?

**Chee-** don't worry they would love to have you here

❤️  **Spaghetti my love** ❤️- but

**Chee-** don't over think Eds, just come over

❤️  **Spaghetti my love** ❤️- ok, I'm coming. Thanks Chee

**Chee-** anything for you Eds

* * *

**Losers club**

(Monday 6:30 pm)

**king of trash** \- so guys Macron or Trudeau? who is hotter

**Master** !- Trudeau

**marc stanthony-** Trudeau

**Tiny ball of fury-** Trudeau

**Billy-O-Patra-** Trudeau

**king of trash-** come on guy Macron is hot af plus he's into MILFS I mean TILFS. I think I should follow his footsteps. Maybe Mrs D will like my D 

**Billy-O-Patra--** Beep Beep Richie 

**king of trash-** I was talking about Mrs Davis idiot 

**marc stanthony-** Beep Beep Richie

**Tiny ball of fury** \- Beep Beep asshole

**Pet-** Beep Beep Richie

**farm boi-** guys, guys I have a problem

**king of trash-** OH MY GOD it's world end. Mickey his having problems. 

**Tiny ball of fury** \- shut up Richie

**Master** ! What's wrong Mike?

**farm boi-** I met this girl in the library. She so pretty and shy, rarely talks to anyone. And I don't know how to approach her

**king of trash-** Mikey in love

**farm boi-** maybe Bev could help me. Maybe if she see another girl around, she’ll open up a bit

**Master** !- uh, Mike I’m someone who never actually got along with other girls but I’ll try.

**Billy-O-Patra--** What’s her name?

**Tiny ball of fury-** do we know her?

**farm boi-** her name is Carrie White 

. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. Here's the new chapter. This chapter contain time skips and cursing

king of trash- white! woah Mikey never thought you swing that way

Tiny ball of fury- what the fuck does that even mean?

Pet- that's racist RICHIE!

king of trash- woah i'm very pro for interacial dating 

King of trash change their name to PRO-inta-RACIAL

Tiny ball of fury- urgh! 

Master!- leave him Eddie he's hopeless

PRO-inta-RACIAL- he can't coz he's unable to resist the charm 😉 

Tiny ball of fury- 🖕 

PRO-inta-RACIAL- later 😉 

Tiny ball of fury is typing

Billy-O-Patra- wait, Carrie white isn't she the same girl whose sole survivor of Chamberlain prom massacre 

PRO-Inta-RACIAL - woah

Pet- how did she survive?

marc stanthony- by not going to prom

Tiny ball of fury- wow mood

marc stanthony- what, no, it was all over the news. Btw, who are you, Richie?

Tiny ball of fury- shut up!

Master!- wow stan’s perfect grammar amuse me

farm boi- GUYS PLEASE FOCUS

(Wednesday 8:30 pm) 

Master! - GUYS BAD NEWS! 

marc stanthony- What, did the girl rejected Mike? 

Master!- NO! Rihanna our queen and her boyfriend broke up 😭 

PRO-inta-RACIAL- NOOOOOOO!

PRO-inta-RACIAL- I I thought after drake and chris brown she found true happiness

Pet- those two are ASSHOLES. But why this happen to Riri

Tiny ball of fury- what can you say. Intercultural relationship aren't meant to last

Billy-O-Patra- X-CUSE-ME! 

marc stanthony- talk about yourself, Eddie. Bill and I are doing fine. 

PRO-inta-RACIAL-- yeah right wait till your parents find out stanny. Not everyone is perf as my folks 😤 

marc stanthony- You know what. Fuck you Richard, fuck you

marc stanthony left the chat 

Billy-O-Patra- RICHIE

Billy-O-Patra- why you have to be an asshole all the time!

Billy-O-Patra- 😡 

Tiny ball of fury change PRO-inta-RACIAL’s name to Asshole

Asshole @Billy-O-Patra 😉 

Billy-O-Patra-- though I'm still mad at you, ikr

Master!- is this some inside joke?

Asshole- yeah 😉 

Asshole adds Stan to the group

Asshole change Stan’s name to motherfucking drama queen 

Billy-O-Patra-- hey! now our names don't compliant each other 

Asshole changed Billy-O-Patra’s name to Captain fussypants

Captain fussypants- this doesn't even make sense!

Asshole- you don't even make sense Billchard

Master!- Billchard

farm boi- Billchard

Pet- hey it sounds like a cross between Bill & Richie

Master! changed Billy-O-Patra’s name to Billchard

motherfucking drama queen- Hey

Tiny ball of fury- HEY

Master!- I can understand Stan but why are you jealous, hmmm Eddie 😉 

Asshole- yeah eds 😉 

Tiny ball of fury- shut up Bev!

Tiny ball of fury- and don't call me Eds!

(Thursday 5:30)

Master! changed farm boi’s name to Smitten Kitten

Master!- seriously, mike is worst than a twelve year old when it comes to girls

Smitten Kitten- hey, I was nervous!

Master!- he stuttered so much it would put bill to shame

Asshole- @Master! rood

Master!- sorry bill but honestly, if I wasn't there, Carrie wouldn't have talk to Mike 

Asshole- so Mikey did you get her number?

Smitten Kitten- not yet

Asshole- boo loser

Tiny ball of fury- like you’re any better

Asshole- heY, I got Mrs K’s number the moment we fucked

Tiny ball of fury - DISGUSTING

Tiny ball of fury- and BEEP BEEP RICHI!

(Wednesday 11:30 pm)

Private Chat

Eddie>>>Bill

Eddie- why did you do this to me

Eddie- AUDRA FUCKING PHILIPS why did you introduce her to Richie

Eddie- Audra fucking Philips with her shiny hair, pretty face and personally 

Eddie- why did she whalsts into her our lives and took Richie away

Eddie- Why Bill Why?

Bill- woah Eddie calm down

Bill- Audra, uh, she likes girls

Bill- she liked Bev. But when I told her that Bev like Ben she gets sad 

Eddie- WHAT

Eddie- oh, that's sad bill

Bill- yeah, me and Richie were trying to cheer her up by inviting her to arcade. If it's ok with you

Eddie- yeah of course. Geez I feel like an asshole

Bill- it's ok we can all be assholes, when it comes to love

Eddie- shut up Bill ☺️ 

(Friday 9:00 pm)

Losers club

Asshole- [richie,bill,eddie and stan in arcade with two girls jpg]

Asshole- [richie,bill,eddie and stan in arcade with two girl jpg]

Pet- 😔 

Smitten Kitten- traitors 

Asshole- hey, it isn't our fault you weren't available 

Smitten Kitten- I was in library 

Pet- I was helping Mike

Asshole- in getting a girl 😉 

Master!- woah Richie who are those?. I recognise Philips but who's the other girl?. She's hot af

Bilchard- uh Bev, are you trying to tell us something?

Master!- WHAT, I’m bi

Tiny ball of fury- SINCE WHEN?

Master!- since me and Richie touched ourselves while watching Kim K and Ray J vid. I was turned on by Kim

motherfucking drama queen- disgusting! 

Billchard-wait, it means you like girls too

Master!- yeah

Tiny ball of fury- and you aren't completely straight

Master!- yup

Billchard- shit

Asshole- 🙈

Tiny ball of fury- 🙈

motherfucking drama queen- smh

Master!- GUYS WHAT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty and Audra joins the group

**Billchard** adds  **Audra.P**

**motherfucking drama queen** adds  **Patty**

**Asshole** changed  **Audra.P’s** name to  **Audi-69**

**Asshole** changed  **Patty** ’s name to  **pattywithoutbuns**

**pattywithoutbuns-** I DO HAVE BUNS!, dickless

**Master!-** 😂 

**Tiny ball of fury-** that burns, huh trashmouth 

**Asshole-** fuck u eds

**Audi-69-** uh, thanks guys for adding Patty and me here. It means alot

**motherfucking drama queen-** Patty and I

**pattywithoutbuns-** gee, thanks Hermione

**Asshole-** Oh pats be johnathan to my Kim

**Billchard-** more like Malika to your Khloe 

**motherfucking drama queen** \- urgh, You guys are still stuck with Kardashians.

**pattywithoutbuns-** like you're any better Stanley, guys, he watches Love &Hip Hop

**Tiny ball of fury-** WHAT

**Billchard-** What

**Pet-** really?

**Master!-** woah Ben where did you come from

**Asshole-** from Mrs H’s V 😉 

**Tiny ball of fury-** Beep Beep Richie! 

**motherfucking drama queen** \- wow, Patty. Don't ever expose me like this, ever.

**Smitten Kitten-** woah, what happens? I came out of toilet and saw so many messages

**Audie-69-** hi mike 

**Smitten Kitten-** hi audra 

**Master!-** wait, you know philips

**pattywithoutbuns-** who doesn't know Audra, she’s the prettiest girl in derry high

**pattywithoutbuns-** also, your name is master!?. wanna be master of MY universe

**Master!-** only if your buns are as big as you claim

**pattywithoutbuns-** sure girly. you’re for a ride. I'm gonna rock your world

**Master!-** we’ll see

**Audi-69-** uhham

**Pet-** huh??????????

* * *

**Bill** adds  **Stan, Eddie, Richie**

**Bill** name the chat  **Bev is a dumb bi**

**Bill-** did you see what I see? 

**Stan-** Do you mean Bev blatantly flirting with Patty and initiating a possible hookup. Yes, we did

**Bill-** and that in front of Ben

**Eddie-** but they aren't officially dating

**Richie-** so aren't we eds but I still won't with someone else in front of you

**Eddie-** fyffgfdghhh! 

**Eddie-** What

**Stan-** Oh, come on. You both are practically joined to the hip since forever 

**Richie-** woah staniel don't expose us like that

**Richie-** so, spaghetti my love will you be my OFFICAL boyfriend in the eyes of God?

**Eddie-** uh, your pathetic

**Richie -** is that a no?

**Eddie-** NO, I mean yes I mean urgh!

**Bill-** wow rich you broke him

**Richie-** never

* * *

**Loser’s club**

**Asshole -** hey guys great news. Eds and I are dating since past 2 seconds

**Pet-** congrats Richie and Eddie

**Smitten Kitten-** finally

**Master!-** my children are finally together I'm so happy

**Billchard-** you know that sounds like incest, right?

**Asshole-** GOT all the way baby

**Tiny ball of fury-** if you make another show reference, I'm gonna break up with you Richie 

**Billchard-** it's not even been one day 

**Asshole-** ill do whatever my man say

**Master! -** haha whipped

**Pet-** whipped

**motherfucking drama queen-** Whipped

**Billchard-** whipped

**Smitten Kitten-** whipped

**pattywithoutbuns-** whipped

**Audi-69-** whipped

**Asshole-** and proud of it 

(Sunday 1:00 pm) 

**Losers’ Club**

**pattywithoutbuns-** FUCK YOU DAVID URIS, FUCK YOU

**Billchard-** uh pats

**pattywithoutbuns-** shit 

**Billchard-** _ deleted a message  _

**_Bill_ ** _ >>>> _ **_Patty_ **

**Bill-** now tell me what happend

**Patty-** so I went to Stan’s house to invite him to hang out with us.

**Patty-** his fucker father said though I'm a fellow Jew stan should have better things to do than me 

**Patty-** seriously that man is a control freak. I'm sure deep down stan’s mom is considering divorce but she's scared of him too

**Bill-** we know how Stan’s dad is like since childhood

**Patty-** I feel bad for stan

**Bill-** just this year and we all will be out of here

**Patty-** yeah

(Sunday 7:00 pm} 

**_Dumber_ ** _ >>>> _ **_Dumb_ **

**Dumber-** Richie you gotta do something it's an emergency 

**Dumb-** woh what happen Bev

**Dumber-** it's mike I'm taking him to hospital

**Dumb-** what happens!!!!!!!!!!

**Dumber-** I was accompanying him on his date with Carrie. So as we reach her house in went to smoke to give them some alone time

**Dumber-** that bitch- carrie’s mother burst out, threw some nasty racial slur at mike then started to physically attack him 

**Dumber-** before I could intervene she pushed him hardly to the wall and his head hit against the wall.

**Dumber-** then she forcefully took Carrie inside, I'm worried about her Richie. mike told me some scary stuff about that woman

**Dumb-** don't worry ill do something

* * *

Immediately Richie ran downstairs, . Wentworth and Maggie were sitting in the living room. Their expression turned worried when they saw Richie’s face

”Toziers, we have a sitch”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good and bad things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have time skips

**Losers Club**

(Sunday 9:00pm) 

**Audi-69** \- So Stan did you hear what happened with Ray J and Princess Love?

**Pet-** GUY!

**Pet-** GUYS! SWITCH ON YOUR TVS NOW!

**Pet-** AND TUNE IN THE LOCAL NEWS

**Tiny ball of fury-** HOLY SHIT

**Audio-69-** is that Richie?

**motherfucking drama queen-** And his Parents. 

**pattywithoutbuns-** with police outside someone’s house? 

**Billchard-** Guys, just got text from Bev. She asked us to meet at Richie’s house 

**Billchard-** she’ll bring Mike there from hospital

**Pet-** Wha what happened to Mike!

**motherfucking drama queen-** we don't have time, Ben. Patty, I'm coming to get you.

**Audio-69-** guys it's late I don't think my parents will allow me 

**pattywithoutbuns-** it's ok Auds, I'll keep you updated 

**Audio-69-** thanks pats

* * *

All the losers and Patty were outside Richie’s house. Just then two cars pulled in. On e was Tozier’s other was Bev’s. Ben and Stan ran to Bev’s car and helped Mike out. Who had a bandage wrapped around his head. Immediately a blonde girl comes out of Tozier's car and ran towards Mike. They held each other close

”oh God, Mike. I'm sorry, it's all my fault” she cried. Mike held her close and wiped her tears 

”No Carrie, it's that bitch’s fault,” he said darkly. 

”What is happening here?” Eddie shouted. 

”Lets go inside. We’ll explain” Wentworth said.

”turns out, that _woman_ used to lock Carrie in her _prayer room_ whenever she thought Carrie disobey her” Maggie explained with disgust 

”Prayer room, my ass” Richie muttered darkly. If he could, he would've strangled that bitch for what she did to both Carrie and Mike 

”What now Mr T?” Bill asked Wentworth. The older man smiled reassuringly 

”Don’t worry children, I've talked to my lawyer friend. We’ll get a restraining order against Margaret White by morning” all the teens looked at the older Tozier with aww.

”What?, I'm not just your regular dentist. I've connections too” Wentworth said proudly

* * *

**_mikey moo_ ** _ >>>> _ **_Bitchie Richie_ **

**mikey moo-** thank you for you and your parents done for me and Carrie

**Bitchie Richie-** now you're overstepping mycle 

**mikey moo-** huh

**Bitchie Richie-** in friendship there's no sorry no thank you

**mikey moo-** where did you learn that?

**Bitchie Richie-** Bollywood

**mikey moo-** you're a nerd Richie **😆**

**mikey moo-** and a dork too

**Bitchie Richie-** thank you my dear sir but I'm taken 

**mikey moo-** gn bitchie

**Bitchie Richie-** gn moo

(Monday 5:30) 

**Asshole** \- hey guys did you watch the fast 9 trailer?

**motherfucking drama queen-** Oh God, is there anything you don't watch, Richie?

**Asshole** \- nope 😛

**Asshole** \- btw vin diesel is hot af

**Master!-** oh please he's getting old. He's nothing before Jason Statham 

**Tiny ball of fury-** Jason Statham is 🔥 🔥🔥🔥

**Asshole-** uhum 

**Tiny ball of fury-** so, you can drool at Vin diesel but I can't even look at Jason

**Tiny ball of fury-** hypocrite!

**Asshole-** but eds baby you're the only guy I wanna drool on 😍

**motherfucking drama queen-** Disgusting 

**Billchard-** wow, wtf I just walked into

**pattywithoutbuns-** can we PLEASE not talk about guys

**Asshole-** why

**pattywithoutbuns-** coz they're smelly and disgusting and they don't bath

**Asshole-** HAY I bathed two days ago

**pattywithoutbuns-** see!

**Tiny ball of fury-** ewww Rich!

(Tuesday 4:30 pm)

**Asshole-** BEST DAY EVER

**Asshole-** who would've thought. Audra sweet delicate Audra can punch Greta in face 

**Asshole-** EPIC

**Tiny ball of fury-** woah

**motherfucking drama queen-** 👏

**Billchard- 👏**

**Aud8-69-** she was talking shit about Bev-I mean Beverly and Carrie!

**Smitten Kitten** \- she deserved it

**Master! -** awwwww my hero

**_Master!_ ** _changed_ **_Audi-69_ ** _’s name to_ **_MY HERO ❤️ ❤️❤️❤️_ **

**MY HERO** **_❤️ ❤️❤️❤️_ ** **\- ☺️**

**Billchard-** subtle Bev, VERY subtle 

**_Billboard_ ** _changed_ **_MY HERO ❤️ ❤️❤️❤️’_ ** _s name to_ **_She’s the man_ **

* * *

(Friday 11:00 pm)

 **_Chee_ ** _ >>>> _ **_❤️Spaghetti my love ❤️_ **

**Chee-** hey are you ok? 

**❤️Spaghetti my love❤️ -** yeah just shook

**❤️Spaghetti my love❤️-** didn't expected this on our first date 

**Chee-** just brought them home and explained everything to mom & dad. Carrie cried to hear whole story

**❤️Spaghetti my love❤️-** is Adrien ok? 

**Chee-** yes little scared but he's ok and Don too

**❤️Spaghetti my love❤️-** just wondering rich, this could be us too

**Chee-** ill break every bastard's arm who try to harm you in any way

**Chee-** everything ok at home?

**❤️Spaghetti my love❤️** \- yeah ma was throwing hissy fit. Nothing new 

**Chee-** take car eds

**❤️Spaghetti my love❤️** \- you take care too chee

(Saturday 12:00 pm)

 **_Asshole_ ** _added_ **_Adrien_ **

**_Asshole_ ** _added_ **_Don_ **

**_Asshole_ ** _changed_ **_Adrien’s_ ** _name to_ **_toogaytofunction_ **

**_Asshole_ ** _changed_ **_Don_ ** _’s name to_ **_Donatello_ **

**Donatello-** what's all this Richie

**Asshole-** relax donny you're amongst friends

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains swearing and time skips

**Losers Club**

**motherfucking drama queen-** so, how do you know Richie and Eddie?

**Asshole-** it all started on friday

**Tiny ball of fury-** me and Richie were on our first date

**Master!-** oooooohhhhhoooo

**Asshole** \- Bev focus

**Asshole** \- so we went to the carnival 

**pattywithoutbuns-** wait, the zebo carnival

**She's the man-** you took Eddie to that pathetic carnival for first date 

**She's the man-** your date planning skills are bad Richie 

**Tiny ball of fury-** ladies PLEASE

**Tiny ball of fury-** so we saw a group of bullies chasing and tormenting don and Adrian

**Tiny ball of fury-** so Richie intervened and they came after Richie 

**Asshole-** then my eds used his baer repellent on those motherfuckers eyes 

**Asshole-** then we ran to my car and fled. I dropped eds home and took Don and Adrien home and 

**Pet-** you had threesome?

**Tiny ball of fury-** WHAT

**Billchard-** BEN! 

**Smitten Kitten-** you unholy son of bitches what have you done to Ben?

**Smitten Kitten-** you corrupted him

**Master**! - woah, did Mike just, swore?

**motherfucking drama queen-** I blame it on Richie.

**Asshole-** heY I'm innocent 

**Donatello** \- No we just slept in Richie’s guest room

**toogaytofunction-** your parents are so understanding and supportive Richie

**toogaytofunction-** thanks for helping me and Don

**Asshole-** awwww look who woke up 

**Tiny ball of fury-** hey Adrien how're you doing

**toogaytofunction-** better. You have the best boyfriend Eddie 

**Tiny ball of fury-** ☺️

* * *

(Wednesday 7:40 pm) 

**Pet-** bill bill great news. Bev AGREED to go out with me! 

**She's the man** \- um congrats 

**pattywithoutbuns-** yeah, congrats.

**pattywithoutbuns-** well I have a news too. Audra and I are dating too

**motherfucking drama queen-** Patty, that's great.

**Billchard-** we knew you both are meant to be when we. Introduced you both at arcade

**Master!-**

**Master!-**

**Master!-** uh oh congrats 

**Master!-** uh thanks Stan and Bill

**Bev is a dumb bi**

**Bill-** wtf is happening?

**Eddie** \- I feel Bev is jealous 

**Stan-** of what?

**Eddie** \- of patty and adura obviously 

**Stan-** But why?. She herself agreed to go out with Ben.

**Eddie-** idk sometimes people just want to eat their cake and have it too

**Bill-** Eddie it's Bev we’re talking about. Our Bev, our friend!

**Stan-** Richie do something. 

**Richie -** like what

**Stan-** I don't know. Crack PJs or something. The tension in main group is killing me. 

**Richie-** hey my jokes are funny! 

**Stan-** sure.

**Bill-** apparently Ben is too naive to figure out the tension in gc

**Richie-** you mean SEXUAL.tension 

**Eddie-** 🙈

* * *

**Losers club**

**Asshole-** so since now everyone is dating here I think we should change the gc name 

**_Asshole_ ** _change groupe chat name to DQCC_

**motherfucking drama queen-** What is DQCC? 

**Asshole-** Derry queer couples chat 

**Tiny ball of fury** \- urgh 

**motherfucking drama queen-** I officially give up.

**Smitten Kitten -** me too

* * *

(Thursday 9:00 pm)

**Master! -** ladies, sleepover at my place this weekend. Richie send Carrie over

**Asshole-** yeyyyyyy sleepover 

**Master! -** it's only for us girls. Me, Patty, Audra and Carrie

**Asshole-** ow Bev don't do this you're not gonna invite your bff rosa

**motherfucking drama queen-** Uh Richie, are you trying to tell us something?

**Asshole-** shut up Selena

**Master!** -urgh

(Saturday 9:00 pm)

 **_Dumber_ ** _ >>>> _ **_Dumb_ **

**Dumber-** uh Richie I did something and now I feel terrible 

**Dumb-** what happen bev

**Dumber-** remember the sleepover

**Dumb-** yeah Carrie said she talked to mike all night and fell sleep on couch

**Dumber-** yeah, so, when Carrie went downstairs, I uh I slept with Patty and Audra, Richie 

**Dumber-** we had a threesome 

**Dumb-** WAIT! 

**Bev is a dumb bi**

**_Richie_ ** _added_ **_Beverly_ **

**Beverly -** you guys have a chat call Bev is a dumb bi?

**Richie -** that's not important 

**Richie - [** _sent a screenshot]_

**Eddie** \- HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!

**Stan-** shit 

**Bill-** BEV! 

**Beverly-** sorry guys 😭 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Richie have a spat, Bev find a solution to her situation and Carrie make her gc debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Sorry, sorry. I upadeted after ages. This chapter is bit short. Enjoy

**Bev is a dumb bi**

**Richie -** [ sent a screenshot] 

**Eddie -** HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!

**Stan-** shit 

**Bill-** BEV **!**

**Beverly-** sorry guys **😭**

**Eddie-** ha, I knew it!

**Beverly-** knew what? 😔 

**Eddie-** that you like them all

**Bill-** sorry, what? YOU ACTUALLY CHEATED ON BEN

**Bill-** OUR BEN!

**Bill-** THE NICENTS PUREST GUY IN ENTIRE FUCKING DRERRY

**Stan-** Bill, for love of God. Close the damn Caps.

**Richie-** plus it isn't cheating since they ain't officially dating 

**Bill-** shut up Richie!

**Bill-** Bev you have to choose. Either Ben or Patty and Audra 

**Beverly-** but I like both of them Bill

**Bill-** Bev, you can't eat your cake and have it too. That's not how bisexuality work

**Richie-** woah woah woah hold your horses big bill. You can't force your retarded views on Bev

**Richie-** she can date whoever the fuck she wants 

**Bill-** so you support this adultery

**Richie-** it's call polyamory and there’s nothing wrong with it

**Bill-** see that Eddie? Would you let your bf sleep with ten more people

**Richie** \- keep eds out of it bill. He isn't insecure like stan 

**Eddie-** RICHIE

**Bill-** take that back 😡 

**Richie-** or what bill?. Look at me, I pretend to be gay coz my boyfriend think I'll leave him for a girl! 

**Bill-** I'll strangle you 

**Richie -** ohhhhhh try it. Choke me daddy 😉 

**Bill-** you son of a- 

**_Stan kicked Bill out of the chat_ **

**Richie-** great! That asshole deserved it!

**_Eddie kicked Richie out of the chat_ **

**Stan** \- I'll knock some sense into Bill’s head.

**Eddie-** hey Stan, I'm sorry for what Richie said. He didn't mean it you know right?

**Stan-** yes, I guess. Bev you are still here, right?

**Beverly-** I think I should leave though.its because of my bill and Richie fight 

**Eddie-** No it isn't your fault. So, how was the threesome?

* * *

**_Richie added Eddie, Mike, Bev, Carrie_ **

**_Richie name the chat Bill is an asshole_ **

**Eddie-** Richie stop vilifying people

**Mike-** urgh, what happened now?

_Eddie sent a [screenshot]_

**Mike-** oh, ok, wow, so who's gonna tell Ben. 

**Eddie-** are you insane Mike, the poor guy would be heartbroken

**Mike-** no, I meant about the Poly situation/negotiation 

**Carrie-** uh, Mike what is threesome?

**Beverly-** oh no

**Eddie-🙈**

**Richie-** see Caribou, it's when three people who REALLY like each other or sometimes not. Get together and have amazing, mind-blowing, out of this world

**Eddie-** shut up Richie 

**Richie-** but eds 

**Eddie** \- NO

**Mike-** moving on, who's gonna tell Ben?

**Eddie-** not me

**Richie-** i could 

**Beverly-** no 

**Mike-** no

**Carrie-** no 

**Eddie-** absolutely not 

**Richie-** wait wtf, Carrie. You dont even know the whole story

**Carrie -** but you can't be trusted with important things. Remember when Mrs Tozier told you to do laundry 

**Richie-** that was one time, geez!

**Mike-** Richie focus! 

**_Private Chat_ **

**_Ben >>>Mike _ **

**Ben-** uh, i think Bev doesn't like me 😩

**Mike-** why do you think so Ben?

**Ben-** she said i should look at other girls as well. I don't understand Mike 😭 

**Mike-** Ben, its not what you think, i swear. She likes you

**Ben** \- you know something dont you Mike?

**Mike-** uh

**Ben-** please Mike, I'm not a baby as everyone think. I can handle truth, please 

**Mike** \- uh, ok, what do you know about Polyamory? 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
